<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doldrums by OffColorDarkrai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720677">Doldrums</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OffColorDarkrai/pseuds/OffColorDarkrai'>OffColorDarkrai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lightning breaking [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agni is a Trickster, Dad-Squad UNITE!, Families of Choice, Family Fluff, Fish dad is proud dad, Fish siblings for the WIN!!!, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I mean... he's not wrong, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, Moon Mom is proud Mom, Protective Agni, Protective Iroh (Avatar), Protective La, Protective Tui, Protective Yue, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Sun Dad is Proud Dad, Yue &amp; Zuko are Siblings, Yue (Avatar) Lives, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko thinks Princesses are Scary, no beta we die like men!, yue is a waterbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:20:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OffColorDarkrai/pseuds/OffColorDarkrai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Seige has passed, but there is still the problem of the two fire nation nobles within their walls.<br/>----<br/>In other news: Yue finally gets some support.<br/>Dad squad is proud squad!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agni &amp; La (Avatar), Agni &amp; Zuko (Avatar), La &amp; Zuko (Avatar), La/Tui (Avatar), Tui &amp; Yue (Avatar), Yue &amp; Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lightning breaking [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>601</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Doldrums</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t anything surprising that they had sealed her out of the meeting; they had been doing that ever since she became old enough to understand what the words ‘War’ and ‘Isolation’ and ‘Death’ meant. It wasn’t even odd that she’d been sealed out of a meeting that directly involved her, that had happened plenty too. No, the surprising thing, and the thing that was making her blood boil, was that they had sealed her out of a meeting about the <em>one thing </em>that she had the complete and undeniable <em>right </em>to be in!</p>
<p>That was what had led her to where she was, ear pressed against the thick sheet of ice one of the Water benders inside had created to seal the meeting chamber, trying her hardest to catch even the faintest sound that could tell her what they were deciding to do about the ocean’s child.</p>
<p>To her the decision was obvious: he had protected the moon, the ocean had chosen him, he had driven away the invading force without unnecessary loss of life, and he had removed the <em>fire-scum-traitor-evil </em>general from her city, he deserved their respect as well as their gratitude. But no, the tribe elders and the chief, <em>her father</em>, were inside debating whether or not the boy and his uncle should even be allowed to <em>stay! </em>Did the will of La, of Tui, mean nothing to them? She told them, the Avatar told them, what the boy had done, that La had indeed brought him back, how the moon had spoken through her, but… here she was, and it was driving her up the wall.</p>
<p>“Um, hey, is this where the meeting is?”</p>
<p>Yue did not scream, but it was a near thing. She probably looked like a naughty child, scrambling away from the ice wall and whipping around to face the voice behind her.</p>
<p>Golden eyes, midnight dark hair, and an angry scar greeted her.</p>
<p>The boy seemed just as startled as her, and ten times as awkward, looking away quickly and rubbing the back of his head.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean… is this where the meeting is?”</p>
<p>Make that twenty times as awkward.</p>
<p>“What? Oh, yes” Always the princess, polite was practically her default state. “It is, but I’m afraid they aren’t letting anyone in yet.”</p>
<p>She didn’t let even an ounce of bitterness through, instead focusing on the way the boy’s shoulder’s slumped.</p>
<p>“Of course they are.” He looked exhausted, and the bruises littered across his face didn’t help. “I was ho… I wanted to see if Uncle was done.”</p>
<p>Oh, that was right, his Uncle had entered the meeting with Master Paku, hadn’t he? And yet she was still out here…</p>
<p>The boy flinched, an almost imperceptible movement, but it made her realize that she had been letting her feelings show on her face.</p>
<p>“Ah, I apologize, I was…” “Why aren’t you in the meeting?”</p>
<p>The boy seemed appalled that he had cut her off during her apology, and immediately scrambled to cover his mistake.</p>
<p>“I mean, ah, no, that was…”</p>
<p>Her entire life Yue had never met someone who was afraid of her. Afraid for her? Yes. Afraid of her reaction? Sometimes. But afraid of her? Never, despite the fact that she had a direct link to one of her people’s guardian spirits. So it was almost surreal to watch the boy scramble to cover his mistake while inching back a bit as if he expected her to attack.</p>
<p>His panic made her want to panic, as she hurried to reassure him.</p>
<p>“No, no, it’s fine, really!” He didn’t look reassured. “I… I am often left out of meetings, you didn’t insult me.”</p>
<p>The boy’s face did an odd twist at that, the panic still there, but now mostly smothered by a hard disbelieving look.</p>
<p>“Wait, you… but aren’t you the princess, or something?”</p>
<p>She had no idea what that had to do with it but nodded anyway.</p>
<p>“Then aren’t you going to be the next water lady, or chief, or whatever?”</p>
<p>Water Lady? Really? Then again, if the fire nation ruler is called the Fire lord… that kind of made sense, but chief? She couldn’t even stop the bitter smile from forming on her lips.</p>
<p>“No, you see, while I am the chief’s daughter, it is my future husband who will inherit my father’s title. As such it is… not considered necessary that I sit in on political discussions.”</p>
<p>The boy—she really should ask for his name—was looking at her like that was the most ridiculous thing he’d ever heard. It was… kind of gratifying, actually.</p>
<p>“Oh… um, that’s rough.”</p>
<p>The simple, tactless, honest response struck Yue, and she found herself giggling into her mitten. The boy seemed surprised, but there was the slightest twitch of a smile at the edge of his mouth. It looked good on him, he didn’t look like he had many chances to smile.</p>
<p>Well, looked like she had a new project.</p>
<p>“Thank you, for your understanding” She forced down her giggles as she spoke, but didn’t lose her smile. “I don’t think I ever properly introduced myself, I am Princess Yue of the Northern Water Tribe.”</p>
<p>She gave him a small bow, and he instinctually responded with one of his own.</p>
<p>“I’m Pri… Cap… Zuko, just Zuko.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o</p>
<p>Ever since the beginning, her touch had been a gentle one. She was so unlike her brother, his bright, bright, scorching, stinging, blazing passion. His touch was unceasing, growing, growing, ever feeding and feeding and feeding, strong and direct and dangerous, the only respite found when he retired his place to her at day's end. In that regard he was much like her beloved, it was he who introduced them, after all. Her other half, the dark to her light, the heavy hand to her mercy, the storm to her still waters, ever-circling, dancing, caring, supporting, but still dangerous and harsh and rough in ways she just wasn’t, in ways she had never wanted to be.</p>
<p>Except…</p>
<p> There were times, not many, but enough, when she wished she had her beloved’s strength. Watching her people falling, being taken far, far beyond where her beloved could reach, could help, leaving her to weep from afar. Watching some of her people fade away with each generation, others sealing themselves away from attack, but also from providing aid, and still others who were hidden from her sight completely by tree limbs and darkness. Watching as their cultures fade and twist and break away until there’s nothing, nothing but mist and sorrow.</p>
<p>Watching as her beloved child grows up protected, but lonely, lonely and brushed aside, unable to even touch the blessing in her blood, a half without a whole.</p>
<p>Oh what a surprise, and what a blessing her beloved’s child was.</p>
<p>Tui had watched from above as La’s child and hers crept through the towering walls of the Northern people, slipping through shadow and around corners, hiding happily from disapproving blue eyes, her child’s hand clasped tight over her own mouth to stifle the mirth at their antics. They maneuvered around patrolling guards and civilians alike, moving down, down, down, until they’d reached the place where ice met tides. She could feel her beloved’s amusement brushing against her own as his child commandeered one of the fishing canoes hidden there and helper her child onboard before shoving off. Distantly, somewhere deep in the space between spaces, she could also feel the soft burn of pride from her brother; always a trickster, so fond of pranks and wit and cunning, still so proud of the child who wasn’t fully one of his anymore. Her beloved seemed to feel it too if his own swell of pride was anything to go by. She almost laughed as he didn’t even bother to hold back the feelings from the child, crashing them over him like a wave and almost causing the child to topple off the boat. Her own communication with her child was less brusk, her amusement, and an explanation like light snowfall against her psyche.</p>
<p>Her child’s laughter was like the softest bells as she helped the boy steady himself, waving away his embarrassment with reassurance. He didn’t appear to believe that he wasn’t about to be ridiculed at first, but her child tempered him well, and soon they had pushed off and fallen into easy conversation. It reminded Tui so strongly of the way she spoke to her own brother, and to her beloved, that for a moment she found herself stunned, then… gratitude, happiness, relief. Her beloved was worried, but she reassured him. She was just so… so happy, joyful, her child had found her other half, her balance, her whole. As with Tui and Agni before them, together they would be able to find their place, embrace their blessings, and never, never be lonely again.</p>
<p>o0o0o0o0o0o</p>
<p>His child was such an adorably awkward turtle-duck: three years on a boat, meet a foreign princess, only thing he can think of to do? Teach her how best to avoid capture and take her midnight fishing. He hadn’t seen it of course, but his brother-in-law had happily provided him with a running commentary, and that was almost as good. Such a clever, strong, brave little trickster; just thinking of what the traitor-scum had tried to do, what he’d almost taken from Agni… well, if La hadn’t taken care of it, Agni would have, with <em>extreme </em>prejudice.</p>
<p>As it was his rage still burned, burned, burned, and his displeasure had shaken the very foundations of the fire islands like it hadn’t since the deaths of the dragons. How lost were his people that his rage was brushed off as a mere quake, a <em>natural </em>disaster? If removing his gifts wouldn’t have hurt so many innocents… Ah, well, he was the master of the long game, and his child was so close, his masterpiece. He didn’t even mind that he was to share with his brother-in-law; they agreed on so many things, including pride in their strong, fierce, stubborn, kind child. He had been… frustrated, so, so frustrated that he hadn’t been able to help his child until now, too physically tied, too… warry. The spirit-walker had helped, as much as he could, but their child was still so hurt… now though…</p>
<p>So, so close…</p>
<p>Ah, how he loved the long game.</p>
<p>o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o</p>
<p>Iroh would be the first to admit he was worried when the meeting let out and neither his nephew nor the princess was where they’d last been, but the absolute panic the water tribe elders displayed and the scrambling that followed was more than a bit much. His nephew might be… reckless with himself, but he highly doubted the princess was anything but level headed.</p>
<p>So, as the water tribe members fell over themselves trying to locate the missing royalty, he tucked his hands into the sleeves of his borrowed parka and began to stroll aimlessly, trusting the instincts honed from battle and three years at sea with a nephew who had a tendency to sneak off when frustrated (which was often), to lead him where he needed to be. He sensed more than heard steps begin to follow him, but he paid them no mind; it was more than likely their princess was in the same place as prince Zuko, he’d always had a way of making strange friends.</p>
<p>It wasn’t a surprise to him, though from the muttering it was to his followers, that his leisurely stroll eventually led him to a familiar wooden door in one of the ice walls, sitting ever so slightly ajar. He didn’t hesitate to pull the door the rest of the way open and slip inside, his water tribe entourage climbing through right after, then pulling up short at the sight before them.</p>
<p>The princess and his nephew were sitting cross-legged next to the sacred pool, a small fire crackling between them as they occasionally pulled fist-sized hermit-squid from a small basket to roast over the fire, with occasional tidbits being tossed into the pond for the koi, who appeared to be shamelessly enjoying the attention as they continued to circle each other. The fire rose and fell with his nephew’s easy breathing (he looked so happy, so calm) and the princess was talking animatedly, grin wide.</p>
<p>Iroh thought it was an adorable scene, the two royals getting along so well, but apparently, a couple of the water tribe warriors didn’t, because before anyone knew it the sound of weapons being drawn entered the cavern, startling his nephew and making the fire flare. <em>That </em>spooked one of the more skittish warriors, who instinctively hurled several ice spears in their direction. The other warriors reacted, as did Iroh, ready to stop them when the spears halted in midair of their own accord.</p>
<p>Everyone gaped, silently following the spears’ intended trajectory to where his nephew stood, having leaped protectively in front of the princess with fire in his fists, and then to the wide-eyed girl behind him whose arms were raised as if to block, trying to protect his nephew in turn. As they watched her hands trembled, making the ice spears quiver in place before she slowly, slowly clenched her fists and the spears splashed as water onto the grass below.</p>
<p>No one moved, barely anyone breathed, except for his brave, brave, honor-full nephew, who must have taken their stunned stares for a threat because he put even more of himself in front of the princess, the almost invisible flicker of a grinning mask shimmering for a second across his features. The tension could be cut with a knife, and one wrong move could up-end the entire situation, so Iroh decided to do what he did best…</p>
<p>Play the doddering old man card for all it was worth.</p>
<p>“Ah, princess Yue! I’m afraid my old mind must be slipping because I just remembered I forgot to formally introduce us earlier! I am Iroh of the Caldera, and I see you have met my nephew, Prince Zuko. It is an honor to be here in your beautiful city; I am looking forward to discovering the many delightful variants of Water tribe tea you must have here!”</p>
<p>His speech, and following bow of greeting, appeared to have thrown the water tribe members surrounding him, while the princess smiled a timid, confused smile, and his nephew completely dropped his stance to groan and bury his head in his hands.</p>
<p>“Uncle, all you ever think about is tea!”</p>
<p>Iroh shrugged with a grin, earning a giggle from the princess at his nephew’s expense.</p>
<p>“But of course nephew! There is nothing more important than a good cup of tea!”</p>
<p>His nephew just facepalmed harder, while the water tribe members looked between each other bewildered.</p>
<p>Situation defused, mission accomplished.</p>
<p>Iroh smiled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What do you think?</p>
<p>Zuko is 100% sure Princesses are some of the scariest things on the planet, more than likely to stab you if you get too close, and way more skilled at running a kingdom than most, but... Brother instincts can't be denied, and if Azula was less stabby/burny then he totally would have dragged her around on poorly thought out adventures.</p>
<p>Yue is blessed by the moon, so OF COURSE, she should be able to waterbend if given the chance!<br/>Though... what does that mean for Zuko...?<br/>Zuko lived three years on a boat, you can't tell me he didn't learn everything about sailing within the first month(then pretended he wasn't interested because 'it's not princely to learn those sort of things, obviously, stop grinning at me like that Uncle!'</p>
<p>Brought to you by Hermit-Squid: Easy to catch, easy to cook, all the joy of calamari with all of the ease of crab-eating!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>